kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
My talk page archives for 2008 are right here. My talk page archives for 2009 are likewise here. New Article I just created the Memory article and was wondering if you had any ideas for improving it. Drake Clawfang 01:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow...that's pretty bloody awesome actually. Nothing I can see right now...just may need to change as more info about the games come out as always. Nicely done. BebopKate 02:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thank you! Drake Clawfang 02:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Vandalism :Got it, thanks for the message. BebopKate 21:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Problem With a User Can you explain to me what Eliskuya's problem is? I tried to speak to him several times, once just to admonish him and other times to offer help to him. All times, no matter what I had to say, he ignored my messages and removed them from his talk page, and this is seriously irritating me. What's his deal? Drake Clawfang 06:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Looking at his talk page history, it's not just me. Pretty much anyone who leaves him a message is ignored and has their message removed. I know Admins aren't supposed to police talk pages, but can you do something? I find this incredibly rude to other users and myself that he would act like this. Drake Clawfang 06:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know what your talking about. She removed my messages not only on her/his talk page, but on somebody else's. [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Philip']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'Mccann']] 07:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) look I am sorry what I did back there I was just in a bad mood last week so can you guys forgive me? 04:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I was in a badmood so that's why my sister removed that stuff on my page don't ask anyway i'll just wait on a site when I get unbanned 14:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm! and Troisnyxet I was right after all xigbar was on that movie with terra,van and aqua I have the picture on my PC but I can't update it just yet I'll wait for a bit longer 15:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) well lets get bebop hurry up then 15:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah this is a long banned and I have a picture of xigbar 16:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hello there An unknown user named 72.208.118.127‎ was vandalising articles hopefully you can help.Dark one 01:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Kingdom hearts Coded Enemy Ships Ahoy! I spotted another vandal... Scar's ghost Please see Talk:Scar's Ghost. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya Can you have a chat with Guardian Soul please. He's adamant on adding spaces between the bullet points in the trivia section of Zexion's page, when adding those spaces doesn't change the page's appearance in any appreciable way. It's just pointless excess coding, but he seems to think it makes a big difference. Drake Clawfang 04:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, he's not backing down and I've better things to do than fight for something so trivial. Drake Clawfang 04:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::See, here's the thing, before I leave to eat my dinner. Maybe there's other people who preferred the non-spaced version, and maybe to other people it is a big to keep them separated. I don't see what qualifies you to speak for what other people would prefer, which is why I brought this to an Admin. Drake Clawfang 04:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I looked at the page before I edited it, and didn't notice the difference. Shows you how important it was. And if you want to get technical, paragraphs are also indented, I believe there's a certain length and structure they must be...point - the Trivia points aren't in paragraph format, and shouldn't be. Drake Clawfang 04:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) And your wanting the spaces included isn't because you want your way? Drake Clawfang 05:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) And for me it's about adding unnecessary coding and spacing to a page that looked fine before. Point is, I simply disagree with you. You prefer the page one way, I disagree. Drake Clawfang 05:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Eliskuya Which section were you talking about ? Image Featured media voting